1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a computer training system, and more particularly to a microcomputer training system in which a microcomputer video monitor at an instructor work station can be selectively connected to one or more microcomputer video monitors at a plurality of student work stations to facilitate individual or group instruction in the use of a microcomputer.
2. Background Art
The trend toward the universal use of personal-type computers in business and society in general has created an urgent need for improved technigues and procedures in the training of individuals in the use of such computers. In this connection, known classroom techniques, in which an instructor proceeds from one student to another to monitor their progress and to provide corrective instruction, has a number of disadvantages. For example, the presence of the instructor closely adjacent to a student as the student proceeds through traininq exercises can be disconcerting to the student and have an adverse effect upon the learning process. Further, in order for the instructor to correct the student's work when the student is encountering difficulty, it frequently is necessary for the instructor to disturb the student's work on the student's computer in order to demonstrate the proper procedure. Where the class involves a large number of students, such as six or more, it also is difficult for the instructor to provide group instruction to the entire class simultaneously.
Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a new and improved computer training system in which computers and associated video monitors at a plurality of student work stations can be selectively connected to a computer video monitor at an instructor work station such that a display on a connected one of the student video monitors can be displayed on the instructor video monitor.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a new and improved computer training system in which a computer and an associated video monitor at an instructor work station can be selectively connected to one or more of a plurality of computer video monitors at respective student work stations such that a display on the instructor video monitor is displayed on the connected student video monitors.